callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Marine Corps/Black Ops
In Game Call of Duty: World at War The USMC during World War II is portrayed in Call of Duty: World at War. In the beginning, C. Miller, who is part of a reconnaissance team is captured with his team mates on Makin Atoll by the Imperial Japanese Army. Almost a week later, another Marine Raider team led by Sergeant Sullivan and Corporal Roebuck comes to rescue him. After Miller and some other survivors are freed, the squad make their way through the island to destroy an ammunition deposit and eventually escape on boats. Two years later, Sullivan, Roebuck and Miller are now part of the invasion of Peleliu among the 1st Marine Division. After two months of fighting on Peleliu, and losing Sullivan during the landing, "The Old Breed" head for Okinawa, where the final American versus Japanese land battle would take place. Call of Duty: Black Ops Marines appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops, in the missions "S.O.G.", "The Defector", "Crash Site", "Victor Charlie", "Payback" and "Redemption". They wear the standard olive-drab uniforms of the time, they appear to be Marine Force Recon in "Victor Charlie" as they wear tiger-stripe camouflage uniforms instead of the olive-drab uniform. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 While not directly seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Lieutenant Colonel Oliver L. North from the United States Marine Corps is seen in a cutscene alongside Jason Hudson in asking Alex Mason for assistance. List of Known Members Prominent Members World War II *Platoon Sergeant Tom Sullivan (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Roebuck (formerly corporal, Alive/K.I.A.) *Pfc. C. Miller *Private Joe Miller *Private Polonsky (corporal in Final Fronts) (Alive/K.I.A.) *Mr. Mason (father of Alex Mason, Purple Heart recipient) Cold War *Captain Alex Mason (Alive/K.I.A.) *Master Sergeant Frank Woods (Retired/murdered) Supporting Members World War II *Major Gordon *Sergeant Lozano (formerly private) (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Rooker (formerly private) (K.I.A.) *Sergeant Scott *Corporal Denny (formerly private) (K.I.A.) *Private Aholt *Private Cook *Private H. Nelson *Private Private K. Pyle (K.I.A.) *Private Henderson (K.I.A.) *Private Koopman (K.I.A.) *Private Luyties (K.I.A.) *Private M. McCord (K.I.A.) *Private Ryan (Alive/K.I.A.) *Private Glover Cold War *Lieutenant Colonel Oliver L. North *Sergeant Crosby (K.I.A.) Arms and Equipment (World War II) Weapons *M1911 *Thompson *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *Springfield *M1897 Trenchgun *BAR *M1919 Browning *M2 Browning Machine Gun *M2 Flamethrower *M9A1 Bazooka Vehicles *Jeep *M4 Sherman *Flame Tank *Landing Craft *F4U Corsair Arms and Equipment (Vietnam War) Weapons *M14 *M16 *Commando *M1911 *Stakeout *M60 *M2 Browning Machine Gun *China Lake *M72 LAW *Stoner63 Vehicles *Jeep *GMC 2-1/2 *M113 *PT Boat *Huey *AH-1 Cobra *CH-46 Sea Knight *C-130 *F-4 Phantom II *M48 Patton Gallery Call of Duty: World at War File:Marines1-5.jpg|Marine Raiders at Makin Atoll. File:Marines2-5.jpg|Marines landing at White Beach on Peleliu Island. Rooker and Denny are the Marines in the front. File:Marines3-5.jpg|Marines at Shuri Castle, Okinawa. File:Marines4-5.jpg|Glover firing his flamethrower. US Soldier shooting Bazooka Battle of Peleliu World at War.jpg|A Marine reloads his Bazooka at the Airfield. Colt USMC World at War.jpg|Pvt/Sgt. Lozano executes a Japanese officer on Makin. World at War Garand1.jpg|A Marine with his M1 Garand on Makin. Marine Firing M1 Carbine World at War.jpg|A Marine fires his M1 Carbine at a Japanese sniper. Call of Duty: Black Ops Crosby.JPG|Crosby, a radio operator for the Marines. CH-47_S.O.G._BO.png|Marines boarding out of a Sea Knight helo in Khe Sanh. marine 1.JPG marine 2.JPG|Navy corpsmen helping a wounded Marine. marine 25.JPG|A Marine aiming down his M16's sights marine 27.JPG marine 31.JPG marine 34.JPG marine 37.JPG marine 38.JPG Marine black ops 9.JPG|A Marine shooting a Stoner63 in the mission "Redemption" US Marine.jpg|A Marine with a M14. M60s in UH-1 BO.png|Marines on-board of a UH-1 Iroquois. Marine taking cover BO.png|A Marine taking cover. Priest Marine BO.png|A chaplain giving blessings to dead Marines. Trivia *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Marines have the words "U.S. Army" written on their uniforms.